


History Repeats

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based off of History of Trunks, Book 1, ChiChi dies due to child birth, Dark, Depressed Gohan, Depressing, Everything happens within a 9 month period, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gohan is a parent figure for Sage, Gohan is protective of Sage and Trunks, Gohan raises Sage with the help of Bulma, Gohan still dies in the end, Gohan trains Sage and Trunks, Heavy Angst, Hurt Gohan, Instead of Gohan losing an arm it will be Sage, Pain, Sadness, Sage and Trunks will be around the same age, Sage and Trunks will turn into Super Saiyans at the end, Sage is my OC, Sage is protective of Trunks, This will be based entirely on History of Trunks, Will lead to Sage/Trunks later on in book 2 and 3, just know that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: I'm sure we all know the history of Trunks. Gohan became his teacher, protected him and trained him, before risking his life for Trunks to the android; creating a warrior out of it all. But what if there was a twin time? One where it all was the same but Gohan had a little sister named Sage? What if all was to changed yet remained the same? What if Trunks made it his goal to protect his time along with Sage for their fallen family and friends? What if having Sage changed everything yet nothing?





	1. Birth of Sage

**Author's Note:**

> I sobbed while making this and it's only the first chapter. I'm so sorry but I had to

It's been nine months. Nine months since Goku died, since Vegeta died, and all is going up in hell with the androids. Gohan is trying his best, but it's getting harder and harder to support his mother's needs when there is little to nothing left. Nine months since what felt like their only hopes ended yet, he knows that's not the truth. He was alive, Trunks was okay and a growing boy, and his mom was pregnant and due any day of his baby sibling. There was still a chance; a hope that things can be taken care of soon. Speaking of which, he really should get back home before he gets attack. Looking around the rubbles, he started taking a step before an explosion erupts behind him. 'Crap!' He yelled to himself as he looked up to see a blond hair girl with piercing blue eyes. Next to her, a guy with jet black hair with an orange scarf, and blue eyes filled with glee and excitement

"I told you they'll come out of hiding if we just destroy everything," the girl said. Her arms crossing over her chest as they levitate back down to the ground. Face to face with Gohan

"It's faster that way, but I prefer them desperate and crawling around like bugs~." The male said with a purr, his smirk turning too sweet. "So kid, going to tell us where you're off too?"

Gohan growled, "and why would I tell you anything? I rather be killed than talk"

"Ooo, a fiery little thing. Such bravery yet you can't do anything can you? Not since Goku passed away. A little boy who still needs his daddy's guide? Get real, he's gone and so will you!" The girl yelled out as her hands as well as the guy's just as Gohan goes Super Saiyan

"Why can't you just die already." The guy growled out

"As long as I'm standing and got a reason to fight, I'll NEVER go down!" Gohan yelled before raising his ki more, the androids went for the attack

X

Gohan limped home. His arm all but snapped, his leg shattered at the knee, and his face swollen and bloody. He is counting every luck he gets when coming out alive after a battle with 17 and 18. As he gets closer to where he and his mom stays and hides, he gets more paranoid and checks around him to make sure he isn't being followed. In a mad dash, he sprints down a cliff, hidden from rocks, hills, and debris, a man made house snuggles in. He checks around once more before opening the door and finally gets inside. "Mom? You up?" Gohan ask as he passes through the kitchen/living room area to where 2 rooms were made. He walks over to the furthest one, knocking. "Mom?" He asked again, waiting for ChiChi to say something. A minute goes by and fear sets in as he opens the door. He stops dead as on the bed is ChiChi and in her arms a baby

ChiChi looked up at Gohan with a tired smile. "Come meet your sister," she said softly

Gohan looked back at the door before looking at his mom. Noticing so much blood and not liking how quickly her ki is dropping. He slowly walks over to her, biting back tears as he rubs and pets his sister's tiny hands. Smiling sadly as she wrapped her tint hand around his finger. "Hey sis... Glad to see you finally." He whispered, not trusting his voice as he sighs. Looking back at ChiChi, "you need medical assistance, Mom"

ChiChi smiled softly, weakling lifting a bloody hand to his cheek and lays it there. "I'm sorry, Gohan." She said as the tears start. "I don't think I will make it"

Gohan whimpered and held his mom and his baby sister close. "Please don't leave us. Please." He begged as he started to cry which causes the baby to cry. Her slick tail whips and curls around her in distress. "We need you"

"Gohan, the people need you. Please don't let me hold back from saving the rest of them. We need a hero, you're our only hope." ChiChi sniffles, kissing Gohan's forehead. "Please, let me go and save your sister... She needs you now. Burn this place down and get to Bulma as fast as you can. Don't look, they will come"

"Mom no!" Gohan broke down into a sob. "Don't say that, you'll be okay, we'll be okay. Just hold on, okay? I'll get all of us to Capsule Corporation"

"Gohan, look at me," ChiChi said in a hushed voice

Gohan looked up and stared into her eyes. Seeing the pain, the love. Seeing her life slipping away. "Don't leave me." He tried, tears streaming down as his lower lip quivers

ChiChi wipes away his tears. "This place needs a hero. Only you, Trunks, and now your sister can save us all. I can't go on; my time is now. I wish it didn't have to end like this..." She weakly tries to hand Gohan the baby as pain runs throughout her body. "I will forever be in your heart and forever leading you on in the afterlife. I'll be with Goku again," she sadly smiled as her body shakes from her crying and her soul wasting away. "We love you so much, Gohan. We love you so very much." Her body collapsed into the bed as she barely holds onto Gohan

"Mom-"

"GO! NOW! BEFORE THEY COME! Please Gohan, your sister; think of your sister." ChiChi broke down sobbing, more blood seeps the bed

Gohan held his sister tightly to his chest. Anger and uncertainty battles in his mind. "I love you," he finally settles

"I love you too, Gohan." ChiChi whispered out. A sad, small smile forms as her once lively eyes turned into a grayness fog as Ber arm lays limp over the bed. The baby starts screaming bloody murder, as if she knew something happened and is very upset about it

Gohan let out a soft sob as he closed his eyes and turned around before running out of there, remembering her last words. "I'm so sorry, mom." He choked out. "I'm so sorry." He sniffles as he starts to fly before turning around and fires a ki blast. The place explodes and caves in from the eruption. He stayed there for a few seconds before turning Super Saiyan and blasts in the direction of CC. 'I will avenge all of you. Mom, Dad, every single one of you I will make them pay.' He thought to himself as the tears continues to stream down his face. His eyes cold and hard as his new mission is to take care of his baby sister. "It's just us three... We are the last hope. We will not fail," he looked down at the crying infant, thinking and lost. "For mom and Dad, for Vegeta and Piccolo, for all of them, we have to..."

"Sage"


	2. Uncertain Doubts

When Gohan woke up, he looked around his room. He sighed and rubbed his face, forgotten he stayed the night at CC. 'I'm getting old, I swear.' He heard a small squeak sound of his door and he looks up to see a little girl staring at him with calculated eyes. He waited

"Завтрак готов. Булма сказала, что ей нужно поговорить с тобой потом о чем-то" (Breakfast is ready. Bulma said she needs to talk to you about something later)

Gohan sighed, biting back the pain. "I'll be down in the minute. Go ahead and get some and afterwards we can go and spar." To see the light for a second in her eyes was all it matter to Gohan. Sage bowed a bit before closing his door and left. Leaving him to his thoughts and wishing everything was different not just for his sister, but the world itself. He yawned, stretching his arms and legs before he swings his legs over and stands up. Needing a shower and some food

*27 minutes later*

When Gohan went downstairs, he wasn't expecting to see how little food was on the table, but how there is a plate in front of Bulma, Trunks, and a plate in front of an empty chair. A place for him. Yet nothing was in front of his sister and by the looks Bulma was sending between him and Sage, he knew Sage made it clear she wasn't going to eat that morning and saved what little left for him. He felt sick, his sister shouldn't be risking her meals for him. He should be. But fighting with Sage wasn't worth it when she breaks down and yells and even cusses at him how much of an idiot he is. Really, he fears what the future holds for Sage. She has changed and so quickly. She grew up to be a fighter since she was a baby. Yet at the age of 2, something switched off and she turned into this shell of a kid who should be enjoying life and playing and not having to see death, destruction, no food, and needing to protect him and Trunks. He blinked out of his thoughts; realizing he blacked out as he found himself at the table with two blue eyes filled with concerns and two cold blackness. "I'm fine, just over thinking and still a bit tired." He lied, and although Trunks shrugged and went back to eating, the concern from Bulma was there as well as the knowing looked in Sage's. How she learned to read people so well and knowing how cold her words can be when she wants things her way (sacrificing a blanket, her food, her happiness) by using one's weakness. He ruffled her hair before finally starts to eat

X

Gohan sits on the couch after helping with cleaning up with breakfast and sending Trunks and Sage to go and wait for him at their usual sparring space. "She's doing it again," he said out of the blue

"She's smart, Gohan. She knows what is happening and doesn't even need to speak anything." Bulma replied as she comes back in. "But I am worried. She hasn't eaten much in the past week yet her weight has not dropped. If anything, it's staying-"

"Yet, she is growing stronger. She can take Trunks down without much effort. I'm worried she is turning into a machine than anything"

Bulma laid a hand on his shoulder with a sad smile. "She is growing up without a mom and a dad. You are all that's left of them and only 12, she knows all of that. I think she's blocking off emotions to protect herself if something was to happen to you"

"Whatever will happen, I will keep them safe over me. She shouldn't need to be doing all of that. Hell, Trunks shouldn't either! None of this is fair or right and it sucks that **_I_** have to bring them in this mess. She has every right to be a kid still. Not some fighting, cold-hearted killer that feels obligated to risk everything for me." Gohan spat and ranted with a low growl. This was his baby sister, the light in his darkest days. She and Trunks should be having normal lives, not training to one day fight these monsters for the fate of them all

"Gohan, I fear she knows what is going to happen and she's just building up her walls to not appear weak and end up failing you. Whatever she knows, please be careful." Bulma plead with teary eyes

Gohan felt his anger melted away to nothing but sadness and wonder. "Until the day I die, I swore to you nothing will happen to them. I attend to keep my promise however long I got"

"I believe you," she said with a small smile. "Just like your father, risking your life for others. Willing to die for us all. I only hope we don't end up losing you so soon"

"As do I..."

Bulma nodded, patting his shoulder before stepping away. Her own walls building up. "We don't have enough food. After training, please go down to town and see what you can get"

"I'll see what I can do." He acted on as he walks away. Needing to get to them soon as possible

Bulma watched as Gohan left. The tears flowing. 'To any Gods out there, please keep them safe and bring them home soon as possible and okay...' She prayed


End file.
